


Follow the Sun

by ElsaDreary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Heart, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaDreary/pseuds/ElsaDreary
Summary: "Il n’y avait plus que lui, Icare, Apollon, Enjolras, Camille, Le Leader, plus aucun nom ne correspondait à une telle beauté."





	Follow the Sun

Grantaire n’arrivait même pas à y croire. Lorsqu’il avait ouvert ses yeux noirs et encore vitreux, son coeur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine gelée. A ses côtés, ou plutôt blotti contre lui, Enjolras dormait paisiblement. Enjolras. Le leader. 

 

Il put s’entendre rire, à travers le bourdonnement constant du réveil. Ce n’était pas un rêve, ni de l’ivresse. Il connaissait assez bien ces deux sensations pour deviner que tout ici était réel. Délicatement, Charles vint replacer une mèche dorée derrière l’oreille du plus jeune.

 

Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient sur ses yeux, son front, ses épaules nues… De ses fines lèvres roses s’échappaient un souffle brûlant. R sourit encore plus lorsque la lumière de l’aube caressa ses joues creuses et pâles. Sa chemise était presque entièrement ouverte sur sa poitrine et, plus bas, dessinait ses muscles, laissait apparaître une longue cicatrice sur sa hanche. Enjolras n’en avait jamais parlé, mais Grantaire n’avait rien dit. Des cicatrices, lui, il en avait partout, sur tout le corps, et personne n’avait jamais rien demandé. 

 

Pendant un instant, il oublia tout. La Révolution, les Amis, l’alcool, la peur, la fin. Il n’y avait plus que lui, Icare, Apollon, Enjolras, Camille, Le Leader, plus aucun nom ne correspondait à une telle beauté.

 

«... R ?»

 

Ses yeux bleus, cachés derrières de longs cils bruns, observaient attentivement les traits marqués de Charles. Un doux sourire illuminait son visage épuisé. Ses doigts fins effleurèrent sa barbe mal taillée, descendirent jusqu’à sa nuque puis ses épaules carrées, où une immense plaie venait creuser sa peau.

 

Des pas retentirent à l’entrée du café, et Enjolras fronça légèrement les sourcils. Grantaire vivait ici depuis longtemps, sur ce minuscule lit - si on pouvait appeler ça un lit, à l’étage du café Musain, éloigné de tout. 

 

Rapidement, il reconnut des voix. Combeferre et Courfeyrac parlaient à doucement dans la salle, quelques rires s’échappant parfois de leur discussion banale. R eut à peine le temps de protester que, déjà, Camille était levé, boutonnant sa longue chemise et récupérant ses vêtements en tas sur le parquet poussiéreux. Une seconde de plus et la porte était claquée derrière un Charles seul, fixant vainement le battant de bois. 

 

Soudain, alors qu’il y a quelques secondes il renaissait, il se sentit de nouveau invisible, terriblement seul. Les draps qui caressaient sa peau, jusque là doux et chauds, étaient devenus rêches, le lin frottant désagréablement sa peau. 

 

Il ferma les yeux. Ces derniers s’étaient étrangement embués, comme lorsque l’alcool montait un peu trop dans son esprit. Une respiration brève et il revivait les douces sensations de la nuit dernière, les longs cheveux blonds d’Enjolras tombant en vagues d’or sur ses épaules, ses mains fines sillonnant son torse couvert de plaies mal cicatrisées. Il se rendit compte, alors qu’Apollon se tenait devant lui, que son corps n’était rien de plus qu’un champ de bataille, où trop de coups, de misères, de cris, de sang, de griffure et de peines s’étaient échoués. Grantaire se serait trouvé ridicule s’il n’était pas autant fasciné par ces deux iris bleus qui le détaillaient avec une étrange douceur.

 

«Où est Grantaire ? Quelqu’un l’a vu ?»   
  


Les souvenirs s’estompèrent dès que la voix de Courfeyrac atteignit ses pensées.    
  


«Sûrement ivre mort, quelque part dans un coin de la rue !» lança Joly, provoquant un rire global.

 

Si seulement.

 

Si seulement il était saoul. Si seulement maintenant, il pouvait n’être qu’un ivrogne, perdu dans ses rêves et ses espoirs auxquels personne ne croit, même pas lui. Si seulement ce n’était pas si réel, si ce n’était que le fruit d’un sommeil trop long, alors Grantaire aurait été soulagé, parce que de toutes façons, Enjolras n’avait d’yeux que pour la Révolution et jamais, jamais il n’aurait touché à un misérable comme lui. 

 

Mais cette douleur, celle qui s’était installé dans son âme dès que le regard de Camille s’était rembruni, elle n’aurait jamais pu venir d’une quelconque invention. Et pourtant, il connaissait la douleur. Trop, même. 

 

Parce qu’il avait connu l’alcool, le sang et les plaies, les cicatrices, les regards, les ruptures, la mort et le coeur brisé, les accidents et la faim, Grantaire avait changé, était devenu une épave, puis Enjolras et les Amis arrivèrent, alors l’épave devint poussière.

 

Il savait que d’autres vivaient bien pire. Il était chanceux de n’être qu’une poussière. C’était déjà quelque chose.

 

Mais Enjolras, en claquant la porte, l’avait fait s’envoler par delà les fenêtres ouvertes, s’écraser et disparaître dans les égouts de Paris.

 

Grantaire, maintenant et par un seul geste stupide et mécanique, venait de disparaître.


End file.
